Tears of Veeshan: Falling Tears
| nextlist = Age's End: Final Monolith Putting the Rage in Ragefire| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps #Speak to Yelinak the Ancient #Acquire an Icon of the Awakened from completing Droumlund Intruders or speak to in to get a new one and enter the Temple of Veeshan. #Destroy the Tear of Veeshan in the final room of the Temple of Veeshan: Halls of the Betrayer (Advanced Solo) or Temple of Veeshan: Halls of the Betrayer (Heroic). . #Return to Zal'Urid outside the Nexus Core. #Zal'Urid will be able to repair the Nexus Core for you, if you have Crusader Jortreva's Healing Scale with you. #Enter the special instance, The Nexus Core: The Shattered Heart and replace the broken core in the center of the zone. #Right click the core to summon Lendindara the Keeper then speak to her. #Destroy the three Tears of Veeshan before the Awakened can seize them: ##Destroy the first two Tears, first down the East side and then the West arm of the zone. Quickly get back to the center platform of the zone as the side access platforms drop and you'll die or be trapped. ##*Each tear has a different buff associated with it. As you destroy a Tear, that buff goes away. Go in the order that you don't mind losing the buffs. ##*Blue - Increase STR and AGI by 1000; Parry 30% of attacks; reduces ele, nox, and arc damage done to target by up to 50%; chance to hit with weapon +100; MA +100; +100% chance to strikethrough; Attack speed +500 ##*Green - Ord +1000; Ability Mod +1000; Immune to Fear; Increases ranged by 1000; immune to root; immune to stifle; increases Min, Sub, Dis, Slash, Crush, Piercing +1000; immune to Daze, AOE, and stun. ##*Red - Increases Ability reuse by 200%; prevents interrupt; increase INT and WIS by 1000; Increase doublecast +100%; increase crit bonus 200%; increase ability casting by 200% ##*There is a fourth buff that changes depending how many of the other three are still active. ##*IMPORTANT Note: Make sure the far door closes before you kill the bots or you will be trapped. ##The third Tear has been captured by Commander Raklish, up the North arm. ##*Approach the room slowly and look on the floor. Whatever security had been in the room (the air bots) is now dead on the floor. Click the nearest one to you and it will become re-activated. Move away from it now. It will glow and power up, and you will get a message to back away. ###Avoiding being hit by Commander Raklish, lead him over the activated bot. He will be stunned. Note: He is now epic and you no longer have any buffs. You will die if he gets too close. ###While he is stunned, run to the column and click on it to start repairing. Run to another air bot and reactive it. ###Repair the column (3 times). ###Power the column down (right click). ###* Assure the column is powered down BEFORE killing Commander Raklish (who is kill-able prior powering down). ###*Powering down the column removes the epic buff from Commander Raklish and you will now be able to kill him. ###*'Killing him in his Epic form will break the script causing you to start over.' Follow the script properly to be able to disable the pillar. ###**''Note: you can activate futher rockets and let him run over them to stun/dmg him if you problems soloing him'' ###*After defeating Commander Raklish, watch out for falling debris from the ceiling. #Return to Yelinak the Ancient in Daarspire. Rewards *At least * * * @ L95 * @ L97